The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of safes adapted to contain valuable papers and articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art wall and floor safes adapted to be embedded in concrete, etc. or adapted to be free-standing. The variations, and complexities in such safe structures have a direct impact on the cost of construction, and ultimately, the cost of such safes. Many of such safes are intended for residential use, and may be installed in a wall or in a floor of the residence, and, in the latter instance such safes are normally embedded in concrete.
One such early structure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 67,045 issued July 23, 1867, to Hall for a "Burglar-Proof Safe" in which a stepped laminated door structure fits within a correspondingly formed door opening.
Another such structure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,288, entitled "Wall Safe", issued to Teleky on Dec. 2, 1969, the safe including a permanently installed container with lateral vertically arranged recesses configured for receiving a separate door portion by lateral insertion into the recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,998, is directed to another such safe structure, and is entitled "Wall Safe", such patent being issued to Teleky on Feb. 13, 1973, the structure having a door which is substantially rectangular and when it is in the closed position the margins of the door substantially throughout their entire length are overlapped by recesses along the margins of the opening that is closed by the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,074, entitled "TamperProof Cabinet", issued to Rohme, on Jan. 24, 1978, such patent disclosing cabinet having a door which is required to be unlatched by an initial unlatching sliding movement and then the usual pivotal traverse from its closed into its open position.
Another safe structure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,440, issued to Robert J. Lichter, the applicant herein, on Dec. 4, 1979, such patent being entitled "Safe, and Method and Apparatus for Building It", the safe being a "do it yourself" safe having a liner with various grooves or slots adapted to receive the inner edge portions of steel bars of predetermined size, a bottom, a firecap mold, and a strong steel door with associated lock. The parts are assembled in an appropriate location within the residence, and then the concrete is poured, and the balance of the parts attached.
A building door is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,040, entitled "Safety Door for Buildings and Rooms", issued Jan. 8, 1957, to Crotti, the patent disclosing a safety door structure which is transveresly sliding with one part thereof serving as a supporting column equipped with hinges and the other serving as a door panel rotatably supported by the hinges, the supporting column disappearing from view during the opening stage with the opposite side of the door, including the lock, disappearing from view upon closing with the lock accessible through an access opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136, 792, was issued to Wilson, on Jan. 30, 1979, and is entitled "Quick Attachment Device for a Lifting Tractor", this patent being included to illustrate closure release mechanisms, and discloses an implement, such as a bucket, for attachment to and removal from, a highlift or tractor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved safe and door structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved readily assembled, low cost door and safe structure.